


A Slightly Controversial Baby Name

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Drops of Gold [1]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people don't think Setsuka is a good name for Ren and Kyoko's daughter... especially since they named their son Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slightly Controversial Baby Name

~ A Slightly Controversial Baby Name ~

"I still can't believe you two decided to name her  _Setsuka_ ," Lory says as Kuon proudly shows off the newest addition to the Hizuri family.

"Actually, we planned on naming her 'Ren' at first but once she was born, Kyoko decided that 'Setsuka' fit her better."

"And you didn't dare argue with her?" Lory guessed.

Kuon laughed weakly in repsonse.

"You  _did_  argue with her."

"I tried to... but Dad and Cain both said they liked 'Setsuka' better, and Maria told her that naming the baby 'Ren' would have been weird anyway, so I was very outnumbered."

~oOo~


End file.
